Ser Alric Uther
"Big chap o'er there? He's a nice enough sort. Drinks, sings, tells a few good stories. Seems a bit mule headed though. Probably going to get his fool head taken by a dragon or demon or some such thing, if a third of what he talks about his true. 'e ain't got no sense for right survival.....too busy doing what's right." --frequent patron of Douglas's bar. Ser Alric Uther is a paladin from another world who has become somewhat accustomed to hopping across plains and realities. He considers himself to be in yet another realm in need of a righteous hero. History History Alric began his career as a paladin when he finally underwent the initiation ritual of holy knights in his community which worshipped Erastil. The rite involved fasting within the sacred grove he had guarded as a squire. During his fast, he was approached by a fox who revealed herself to be a kitsune, and divine emmissay named Alice. She was in need of a paladin to protect her on her journeys. Alric agreed to do so, and swore his oaths there to protect life and spread beauty and harmony wherever they went. They went on many adventures, traveling across planes. Eventually they thought they had a moment of peace in a village built in harmony with nature. An assault of the undead put a stop to that. Alric and Alice manage to defend the village and turn the tide, but not before the Stone Lich cast Alric from that world with some vile magic. Eventually he found himself washed up on the shores of fiend's reach. Now in a strange land, and without his Alice, Alric seeks to do what he's always done. Uphold his oath. Description Alric appears on the fields of battle as a behemoth of emerald steel bearing a pillar emblazoned with the bow is Erastil. A stag antlered bastion against darkness Off the battle fields, Alric is a round faced bearded man of great height, and broad of shoulder. His green eyes frequently twinkle as he tells tall tales of his old friends Alice and Steve the dragon born, who insisted that he call him such because he could not pronounce his real name properly. Friends and Enemies Ser Alric Uther has spent the majority of his adventures with a kitsune name Alice. While Alric hold the same respect for nature that one would expect of the Green Fait, Alice embraces it almost to the point of rejecting civilization entirely. Often, the two would butt heads on their adventures. Alice often seeking to hunt her prey and see it destroyed, while Alric insists that victory would mean nothing if the land and people they fought for were left barren.Still, the two held a common passion for justice, and the destruction of evil. They were steadfast companions for many years, until their most recent separation. Other figures in Alric's life have been fleeting at best. He has had adventures with an unconventional dragonborn paladin with sorcerous blood whom Alric can only remember as "Steve" due to never being able to pronounce his true name. He has also adventured with a man named "Shump" who was typically taciturn, and usually best left to his own devices. Alric has also exhibited the habit of forming short term romantic liaisons, much to Alice's consternation, thought Alric would often note that Alice engaged in similar behavior. When asked how this interacted with his oaths, Alric would explain that there was no dishonor in a life lived with love and passion. He took care to explain that he would not expect to be about forever, between his ever increasingly dangerous lifestyle as an adventurer, and fate's apparent desire to shove him from one realm in need to pit of terror to another ever after. Still, Alric does some times find himself in a realm for an extended period, often because it is in need of a great deal of justice. At these times, he feels the desire to set down roots and form a family. It is usually about these times that Fate decides that Alric's heart must break. Enemies Ser Alric Uther has called many adversaries foe. Demons, dragons, and beings from the outer stars have all met his hammer, or found themselves thwarted by the imposition of his stalwart shield. None, however, have shown such persistence as the Stone Lich. Alric finds himself apparently trapped in a constant cycle of history and prophecy, in which he acts as the Stone Lich's bane, while the Lich himself continues to spread his corruption through whichever realm he has made his home. Alric has yet to encounter any sign of the calcified undead yet, but he feels that it is only a matter of time. Aspirations Alric has never been one for long term goals. He too often finds himself thrust into a moment of impending doom, demanding swift and decisive action. Still, Alric endeavors to leave whichever place he finds himself in better for him having been there. Given the opportunity, Alric wants to make a family, and serve a community in which Justice and Beauty and love can all flourish. Alric was recently blessed by Erastil to acheive such an end, receiving a blessing for leadership to form a homestead in a place both wild and corrupt, so as to act as a beacon of light to those in need. Alric was attempting such a venture when he was banished to Fiend's Reach. He figures if this is where he is now, he may as well make good on his divine edict, and make some progress on exploring, and eventually settling the far woods. Category:Character